Deux Balles
by Blihioma
Summary: Une prise d'otages. Des policiers sur les nerfs. Un Aomine aux commandes. Un Murasakibara qui débarque pour faire un malheur. Un Kuroko face à un criminel armé. Un père criant à l'injustice. Une situation de crise. Et soudain... Tout bascule. Une course. De la tension. Des questions. Du sang. Un corps à terre...


**Disclaimer** **:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Mystery / Romance

 **Univers :** Manga

 **Pairing** **:** Murasakibara x Kuroko

 **Evénement :** Lot Os de la Tombola

Je m'occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l'ordre des formulaires envoyés. On enchaine avec Ciel Saynen qui a gagné un lot de 1,000 mots et qui a donc voulu quelque chose de Dark ! Elle a également demandé que le texte soit sur le thème du Désespoir, j'espère avoir répondu à ses attentes !

Dédicace de Ciel Saynen à The Manga Killers ! En espérant qu'elle aussi appréciera !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Deux balles**_

Aomine observait avec anxiété le bâtiment du jardin d'enfants à quelques mètres de là. Il était si près et si loin à la fois… Quand il avait fait son école de police, il pensait être prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle situation et on l'avait entrainé pour cela. Pourtant, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru devoir gérer une prise d'otage dans un établissement scolaire. Il avait toujours cru naïvement que cela n'arrivait qu'aux Etats-Unis ou dans les séries américaines. Il avait donc été assez chamboulé quand on l'avait appelé pendant son jour de repos et qu'on lui avait confié les rênes de l'opération au cas où les négociations échoueraient. Cependant, alors qu'il suivait le chemin indiqué par son GPS, il s'était rendu compte que le trajet lui était familier, bien trop familier à vrai dire... Il avait bien faillit s'effondrer quand il avait vu le périmètre de sécurité installé autour de l'établissement où Kuroko travaillait… Son meilleur ami faisait partie des otages… Son ancien coéquipier au Basket faisait partie des potentielles victimes…

Cependant il s'était repris, ce n'était pas avec cette attitude qu'il pourrait lui être utile ! Il avait pris connaissance de la situation : le père d'un des enfants, qui avaient perdu la garde de sa fille à cause d'un handicap physique qui pouvait influencer sur son état psychologique, s'était soudain rendu au jardin d'enfant et il avait pris les enseignants et les enfants en otage. D'après ce qu'il avait affirmé au téléphone, il n'avait voulu que prendre sa fille avec lui et repartir, mais un enseignant qui avait été prévenu de la nouvelle situation de son élève, l'avait empêché de la prendre avec lui, et cela avait tourné à la prise d'otage quand la police était arrivée. Toutefois il n'avait encore blessé personne et il n'avait fait aucune réclamation. De toute manière, les négociations n'étaient que des duperies ! On donnait rarement aux criminels ce qu'ils réclamaient, ou alors c'était pour mieux pour les attraper ensuite.

Aomine entendait dans son micro que les snipers étaient en place, mais que les otages étaient tous contre les fenêtres et qu'ils n'avaient donc aucun angle de tir. Le jeune homme résista à l'envie de leur demander s'ils voyaient un enseignant aux cheveux bleus ciel parmi les otages. Quelque part, il ne tenait pas à savoir, cela pourrait fausser son jugement. Brusquement, il entendit des cris derrière lui, ses subordonnés semblaient tenter d'arrêter quelqu'un en vain, sûrement un parent d'un des enfants ou peut-être même s'y étaient-ils mis à plusieurs pour que les policiers n'arrivent pas à les arrêter. Le jeune homme à la peau bronzé se retourna pour s'en charger, cela faisait partie de ses responsabilités après tout.

Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à faire face aux parents effrayés, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit que ce n'était pas une horde de parents inquiets qu'il allait devoir affronté, mais un géant violet…

« Murasakibara… » Souffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que ses pires craintes – celles qu'il avait refoulées pour agir avec sang-froid – se confirmaient… Tetsu était là-bas.

Les lèvres tremblantes et n'ayant aucune confiance en sa voix, Aomine fit simplement signe à ses hommes qu'il s'en chargeait et s'avança vers son ancien coéquipier… Lui et Tetsu sortaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée et ils filaient le parfait amour. Le policier avait été l'un des premiers à les en féliciter avec Bakagami. Il n'avait pas vu leurs sentiments naître comme Akashi, mais il avait su lire dans les yeux de son ancienne ombre que celui-ci était vraiment amoureux et que son amour lui était rendu. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en savoir plus. Bon bien sûr il les taquinait parfois pour avoir des détails, mais c'était plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt.

Le voir donc ici, tremblant, suant de peur, le regard sérieux et inquiet comme jamais… Le doute n'était pas permis, Tetsu était à l'intérieur, face à cet homme, avec son sens idiot de la justice. Voilà, lui aussi crevait de peur ! Il devait se reprendre, c'était lui le chef des opérations aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas se laisser engloutir par ses sentiments. Et il devait aussi empêcher son ami de rejoindre l'établissement cerné, pour faire la peau au preneur d'otages.

 **oOo**

Les négociateurs passaient leurs coups de fils à quelques mètres : ils avaient enfin reçu des réclamations de la part du preneur d'otages. Il était conscient qu'il allait finir en prison, mais il voulait faire un dernier voyage avec sa fille au parc de Shibuya et il réclamait pouvoir la voir régulièrement que ce soit en prison ou sa sortie. Ce n'était pas des exigences surréalistes et ils pourraient sûrement en gérer une partie, cependant le droit de visite devrait se faire en présence de la mère de la fillette. Pour l'instant, les policiers cherchaient une voiture et s'organisaient pour mettre une sécurité en place.

Soudain, deux détonations…

Soudain, deux flashs à travers les vitres…

Soudain, deux coups de feu…

Soudain, deux balles…

Aomine vit Murasakibara se tendre, prêt à se jeter vers l'école. Le basané vit les négociateurs faire immédiatement sonner le téléphone. Aucune réponse et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer ses hommes à l'assaut du bâtiment ! Les pires scénarios défilaient dans sa tête alors qu'ils rejoignaient la cantine où ils étaient tous retenus. Légèrement en arrière, il ne vit pas tout de suite le sang au sol.

Son équipe encerclant l'homme et le sommant de lâcher son arme. L'homme paniqué, obéissant en hâte. Les enfants et les enseignants évacuant en vitesse. Lui à genoux près de Kuroko. La flaque rouge grandissant sous lui. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre son pouls mais une main se posa doucement sur la sienne et la repoussa.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort. » Siffla sa petite ombre. « Il m'a juste tiré dans l'épaule. »

Aomine jura quelques insultes envers le bleuté à la peau pâle : il s'imaginait déjà ce qui avait dû se passer, son ami avait dû se jeter sur l'homme et les coups de feu étaient partis, mais Kuroko n'avait pas lâché prise tout de suite malgré la douleur.

« Murasakibara va me tuer. » Sourit faiblement Aomine, sentant la fatigue lui peser d'un coup alors qu'il aidait le héros stupide du jour à se relever et à quitter le bâtiment.

En effet, le violet avait failli lui arracher la tête, mais Kuroko l'avait arrêté à temps en lui demandant doucement de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Plus tard, quand Aomine était venu prendre sa déposition – pile au moment où Murasakibara n'était pas là, coïncidence ? – il avait enfin put comprendre le geste suicidaire de son ami : le criminel prévoyait de leur fausser compagnie pendant sa « dernière balade familiale » pour emmener sa fille avec lui dans la mort en se suicidant avec elle… Finalement, il n'avait pas été si stupide le héros. Mais quelle frayeur tout de même ! Aomine ne voulait plus avoir à gérer une affaire pareille !

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Eh bien voilà, c'est tout pour cet Os. J'espère que c'était assez désespérant, drak, noir et surtout par fluffy/niais car ça, elle avait dit non ! XD Bref, on vous souhaite de ne pas avoir pensé à la même blague que mon crétin de frère en voyant le titre _« un os à deux balles »_ sinon ça veut dire que vous avez le niveau intellectuel d'une peluche et je ne le vous souhaite pas mdr

Sinon à part, ça, il y a un petit sondage sur mon profil pour un Os publié à Noël si ça vous intéresse, on choisit le manga jusqu'au 13 au soir, puis le couple et/ou les persos principaux en fonction des propositions, jusqu'au 20 au soir ! De quoi bien se réjouir pour Noël !


End file.
